War of the Ships
by 39addict101
Summary: Come one, come all to defend your OTP! Updated, important info inside. All credit goes to I'mNotAGoodWriter for basically typing up this whole thing.
1. Chapter 1

It started with simple curiosity. Dan was going through random art blogs when he had stumbled upon site with an entire archive dedicated to writing stories about people in his life. They were called fanfiction, and they were... interesting. It was strange, seeing what other people thought about him, making him and other people do things in ways that they enjoyed. Writing captivating stories with them as characters, it was addicting to read, and he had never even been much of a reader. Quickly, he realized a reoccurring thing within the "fandom". It seemed that multiple groups of fans had a certain pair they enjoyed seeing together. Possibly the worst thing about it, Dan personally thought. It was strange seeing names he recognized on glance, doing things he could imagine them doing, to OTHER names he knew.

Dan stared in disgust (or was it shock?) at the words that were on the screen. He may love and trust Amy with all his heart, but he NOT need to know about her love life. At all, if possible. He didn't care if it was with Jake, Evan, Ian, Jonah, ... Hamilton? Just... he didn't want to know. If he was honest, he didn't care for the other pairings either, they were just an interesting read. But as he clicked the next fanfiction, strangely enough, while he scrolled through the fic, he found himself mentally spurring the couple on, hoping for the best of their relationship.

He smiled as the couple bantered throughout the fic, imagining how they'd act in real life. He almost was moved to tears, but he didn't cry because for gods sake this is a story about people you KNOW, Dan! With a start, he realized he had already finished the entire story. Leaning back, he realized that even though this was based on them, this was too good of a story to keep to himself. He HAD to show this to Amy. Scrolling up, he read over the title, committing it to memory. The name of the fanfic was "insert future name of your fanfic here".

* * *

Do you want the fanfiction Dan enjoyed to be yours? Then welcome, to "The War of Ships", where T39C authors compete (civilly, PLEASE) to make judges recognize why they should ship the pairing the author does.

 _ **How To Enter:**_

 _You have to write a oneshot (no word limit) of your OTP. There's no limitations of what the oneshot should contain or be about, other than that it should have a clear-cut pairing and that they have to be together, whether it's at the end of the oneshot, or throughout. (In other words, it could just be something with them GETTING INTO a relationship, or something about them already in one) _

_All you have to do is portray your OTP as best as you can, and try to make us see why you ship it. Authors notes can be used to defend your OTP, but **CANNOT** BE USED TO CALL OTHER AUTHORS OUT. _

_Please do not accuse us of being biased towards certain ships. We have taken into account that there will be a variety of pairings and have taken precautions by putting two judges with distinctly different OTPs. We are both multishippers, and accept any ship, and thus it WILL be fair._

 _ **Rules**_ _:_

 ** _ANY BASHES, INSULTS, OR HATE ON ANOTHER SHIP WILL BE AUTOMATICALLY DISQUALIFIED. NO EXCEPTIONS._**

 _Self inserts are not allowed. OCs should only be used if they spur something behind the scenes (Ex: a breakup with a main character), otherwise not used at all._

 _Side pairings are fine, as long as they don't take spotlight. You're trying to convince us to see what's good in your OTP, not pushing all your ships on us._

 _No more than one chapter. That's what a oneshot is anyway, I don't know why I decided to clarify that._

 _ **It Is Recommended to:**_

 _Clearly put the ship in the categories, and put "for WOS" in the description._

 _ **PRIZES**_ _:_

 _1st Place: Both judges will write a oneshot for anything of your choosing, as long as it's not M. We will also read and review any story of yours that you want us to, and if wanted, will make a cover. If a cover is not wanted, a scene from the fanfiction will be drawn to the best of our ability._

 _2nd Place: You may choose a judge to write a oneshot of anything of your choosing, as long as it's under M. One of us will also read and review any story you wrote that you want us to read._

 _3rd Place: One of us will read and review a story of yours, and will make a cover or fanart for it._

Deadline is by the end of this month. Oh, and please remember, this can be amazing for this archive. The point of this is NOT to tear each other down, rather, to build up reasoning behind your OTP. Good luck, contestants.

-39addict101 and I'mNotAGoodWriter


	2. Chapter 2

Dan stared at the link his sister had just sent him. He had just sent her the same link!

He laughed, and decided it wouldn't hurt to read the story one more time.

Clicking on it, he read the story once more.

As a guy, he had never been much of a fan of romance, but this was so freakin' good he couldn't help himself.

He read it three times, and then copied and pasted the link in an email to his family.

Maybe they'd like it just as much as he did. He pressed send, and leaned back in his chair, waiting for a reply.

Within a matter of minutes, Cahills began responding.

"Yo, man. This is cool."

"Are there any about Amy that are like this?"

"I wonder how long this author has been writing!"

And on and on.

Dan personally messaged each one of them back, agreeing with everything they said. "Yes, there are good fics about Amy...although personally, I don't like them."

The Cahills, for the next couple of weeks, couldn't forget the story they had read.

The title of the story was: They Fit.

 **Congrats to Scrittore18 on winning first place with her entry, They Fit, about Sinead and Jonah.**

 **We chose through a point system.**

 **Each entry started with 10 points. If we found something wrong, we'd take away a point, a half a point, or maybe two points, depending on what was wrong.**

 **Scrittore18 had a perfect score.**

 **We couldn't find any grammatical errors, the ship was well defended, while being weaved into a story, etc. etc.**

 **Therefore, the best ship is: Jonead!**

 **Everyone tell scrittore18 congratulations on winning this battle.**

 **Well, I'm sure you all are waiting for second place.**

 **Second place goes to: . . . . . . . . . MademsoilleEtincelle!**

 **Guys, she's from France...so give a big round of applause on her English. Her story, One Last Dance Sunshine, was amazing. The pairing she chose was...Amian!**

 **Also, remember that there are two of us doing this. I'mNotAGoodWriter and 39addict101. Both of us ship different pairing. I'mNotAGoodWriter Dan/Ian and 39addict101 is...a multishipper.**

 **Please remember that these are not biased. We chose according to points.**

 **And...third place...goes to...Rival Argentica!**

 **I know she didn't want to do this, as she thought her story wasn't quite right, but it was. It was perfect.**

 **Antithesis was a beautifully written story. So we couldn't leave it out.**

 **Congratulations all of you!**

 **Thanks to all who entered! Choclate, Star, Rival Argentica, Zen, MademsoilleEtincelle, and of course, our winner, scrittore18. (I included those who entered the first time, before I changed the rules!)**

 **Thanks to all of you.**

 **We love you all.**

 **-39addict101 and I'mNotAGoodWriter**


End file.
